Web-based applications are stored and operate, at least in part, on a web server accessible by client communication devices (e.g., PCs, smartphones, and other devices) through a communications network. This client-server system configuration allows users operating their communication devices to access web-based applications from remote locations as long as their communication devices have access to a common communications network. In many cases, this attribute of allowing remote user access makes web-based applications preferable over applications that are stored and operated locally from a user's own computing device. Web-based applications may also be preferable for their ability to present information to a wider audience, and to present the information quickly and efficiently.
In an effort to efficiently create such web-based applications, application development programs may be utilized to develop web-based applications. Such application development programs may provide a set of pre-defined development tools for creating web-based applications. However, available application development programs typically restrict a developer from freely modifying applications outside of predetermined boundaries, or provide difficult to use and complicated to learn environments, both of which present significant obstacles to non-experts who wish to develop custom applications.